


Music, Maestro

by ParadoxRose



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Music Meister revamped/adapted for this version of the Batman universe, Please be gentle, Segmented events, Takes place shortly after Season 1, headcannoned name for Music Meister, idek, is that a tag?, my first Batman Telltale fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxRose/pseuds/ParadoxRose
Summary: Shortly after the mess with Lady Arkham and her ‘Children’, another soon-to-be criminal makes plans for Gotham City…





	Music, Maestro

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this as a preview, kiddies. An overture, if you will.

“People, people! Can we pay _attention_ , please?”

The actors onstage stopped what they were doing and turned to their director. He pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling, before running a hand through his copper hair and addressing all of them.

“We have two weeks until the first real show. We can’t afford any mistakes.” Putting his hands on his hips, he frowned, “What’s wrong?”

“Al keeps screwing up the choreography!” Georgia pointed accusingly, and the director raised an eyebrow before hopping up onto the stage. He stepped next to Al.

“I-I’m not getting the new steps, I don’t know what’s wrong.” Al stammered nervously, and the director looked over his shoulder at the piece of paper in his hands. He was silent for a moment before nodding.

“Mm-hmm, see? You’re meant to be closer to…” Gently grabbing the actor’s shoulders, he shuffled him across to his proper place. Al blinked and looked over his sheet.

“Oh, okay, thanks.” He smiled widely, and the director returned it and patted his shoulder before walking back across the stage.

“Two weeks, everyone!” He reminded them as he jumped back down smoothly, “I expect you all to be the best you’ve ever been by the time that curtain rises!” His pocket buzzed, and he pulled out his phone and glanced at it. He frowned.

“You’ll have to excuse me,” He gestured for them to continue as he turned and walked away from the stage, “It seems I’ve forgotten something important.”

~O~

“As you can see, all of Wayne Enterprise’s security has been successfully upgraded.”

Bruce nodded at the screen held in front of him. After all that had happened with the Children of Arkham, he had ordered for _all_ security to be updated just in case, not just the firewalls.

“Thank you, Veronica.”

She nodded and went to step away, then let out a short exclamation as she fumbled.

“Whoops. Dropped my pen.” Bruce tensed, but quickly recovered as another hand picked up Veronica’s pen, handing it to her with a smile that showed a gap between the front teeth.

“Please, let me.” The voice was smooth and charming. The man it belonged to was tall, broad shouldered, and his copper hair was meticulously styled. Veronica smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear, giggling slightly.

“Thank you.” She said, and the man’s smile widened to a smirk.

“It’s my pleasure.”

Veronica glanced at Bruce before walking off quickly, glancing back over her shoulder at the other man. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t believe we’ve met, Mr…?”

“Forte. Michel Forte.” He introduced himself before smiling again, “I know who you are, Mr Wayne.” Bruce chuckled. Michel’s suit looked stylish but ordinary, save for the golden eighth note pinned on his tie. He noticed the box Michel was holding, filled with various items.

“What’s in the box?” He asked conversationally, and Michel glanced down.

“I’ve recently resigned from my place here at Wayne Enterprises.” He explained with a shrug, “I worked in the tech department.” Bruce frowned slightly.

“Oh, well, if this is about the recent controversy Mr Forte…” Bruce trailed off, but Michel held up a hand with another chuckle, this one more amused.

“No, it’s nothing like that. And please, call me Michel.” He held up the box slightly in an indicating gesture, “I’ve come to the decision to look to other places of interest.”

“Well if that’s what you want, then Wayne Enterprises is going to miss you.” Bruce smiled warmly, “It’ll be a shame to see you go.”

Michel chuckled.

“Don’t you worry, Mr Wayne. I already have another position in mind…” He shook Bruce’s hand before stepping around him, and that everlasting smile looked back over his shoulder.

“And now that I’ve reclaimed my theatre that you so graciously borrowed not so long ago…”

“I’m sorry, _your_ theatre?” Bruce questioned with a chuckle.

“Well of course.” Michel stopped, turning back slightly to Bruce with a smirk, “Your name may be on the contract, but I’m the one who shows that theatre the care it deserves.” Bruce’s smile faded slightly as he watched Michel walk away, stride confident, and humming a tune as if he were the future king of the whole world.

~O~

Much later, Gotham’s night promised safety to some and danger to others. It wasn’t hard to figure out what it posed to the criminals forced to scurry from one corner to another like mice.

“Hey! Careful with that!” Rick, a common thug and nothing more, shouted orders at the men loading crates into the back of a truck.

“Shut the hell up, we’re going as fast as we can!” One shouted back.

“Gentlemen, gentlemen.” Another walked towards them, striding confidently forward. Every step, every movement, seemed like his body was moving to a song no one else could hear.

“There’s no need to fight.” He smiled, showing the gap between his front teeth as he stepped up beside the thug, “As long as my crates are delivered as per my instructions.”

“R-Right boss.” Rick stammered, suddenly looking nervous as he glanced from the purple shirt and white tie decorated like sheet music to downwards, where he could see the claps of the suspenders. The man raised an eyebrow, glancing out of the corner of his eye with a faint frown, and Rick quickly corrected himself.

“I mean Maestro, sir.”

Maestro’s lips turned up into a smile, blue eyes sparkling dangerously under the Phantom of the Opera-like mask he wore. He walked forward and addressed the men at the truck.

“Is everything running smoothly? No flying rodents to upset the ensemble?” He questioned with a faint chuckle.

“No Maestro Forte. No sign of Batman.” They confirmed, and Maestro’s smile widened before he whirled around with an almost theatre-like flourish.

“Wonderful! At this rate everything will be able to proceed right on schedule.” He gestured as he moved forward again, “Great things are going to happen by the end of the overture, my friends.” One of the men glanced at his friend with a disbelieving expression.

“Is he serious?” He said quietly, and the other shrugged.

“Crazy lunatic.”

Maestro stopped. Rick quickly moved back a few steps. After a moment of silence, Maestro turned his head slowly to look back over his shoulder.

“What was that?” The angle of the fedora cast shadows over his eyes. His hand moved to the microphone strapped to his belt, and the one who had mocked him quickly shook his head.

“Nothing! Nothing boss, Maestro, I swear!” He blurted quickly. Maestro was still for a moment, but then he took his hand away.

“You’ll continue to say _nothing_ of that sort unless you wish to take a more forefront _role_ in my future performance.” Maestro warned shortly. He continued walking, and Rick exhaled in relief.


End file.
